Little Bird in Heat
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Birthday One-shot For YuriChan220; or how Kotori should have known that Honoka would look so damn sexy in the maid outfit she designed for their Valentine's Day concert. Or, basically, 'Stupid, sexy Honoka-chan' Read'n Enjoy for the love of HonoKoto, Hoo-rrah!


**Little Bird in Heat**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 _ **A birthday present for YuriChan220**_

Tears pricked at the edges of Minami Kotori's tightly-closed eyes.

The girl was trying to fight off tears of shame as she sat on the bench of the changing room booth and she desperately tried (and failed) to will herself to stop touching the sweet, damp, aching spot between her lovely, lean legs.

Clad in a maid-style outfit that was a stunning combination of adorable and sexy, the girl with the "Little Bird" namesake was masturbating to rampaging, guilty thoughts of her oldest, most beloved best friend.

In retrospect, Kotori should have known this was going to happen. How in the world could it not?

' _Honoka-chan…this is all your fault! I should've known better than to suggest the maid outfits in the first place! Mou, why did I do this to myself?! Stupid, sexy Honoka-chan!'_ Kotori barely had enough presence of mind not to bash the back of her head against the changing room wall behind her out of sheer frustration. There was no doubt that the ensuing "thud!" would have drawn a lot of unwanted attention. Especially now that the ash-brunette was well on her way to an orgasm that would no doubt make her toes curl against the warm, white stockings that lovingly encased her legs.

Soft, guilt-laden moans and sighs rebelled against Kotori as the girl's slender designer fingers moved fast and hard against her womanhood, one hand rubbing urgently against her drenched flower petals and she used her index, middle and thumb fingers to rub circles around her throbbing, aching clit. The girl did all this still fully clothed, the fine fabric of her expensive lingerie completely drenched yet providing an amazing, pleasurable friction. Even the feeling of her sensitive, subtly-bouncing breasts and hard nipples against her bra added to the stimulation.

' _Damn it, this is even worse because_ _ **Honoka-chan**_ _convinced me to buy this lingerie!'_

Eventually, the heat and lust for her beloved, oblivious friend did her in and Kotori almost drew blood from her knuckles after she moved her free hand her mouth to muffle her cry of self-induced bliss, even as she kept rubbing herself while she hit an orgasm.

Sweat mixed with drool dripped from the edge of Kotori's open mouth as the girl gasped and panted softly in the afterglow. Her hazy golden eyes looked with utter shame and guilt at her womanly fluids coating her fingers after lifting her hand from between her legs up to eye level. She licked her fingers clean and sighed heavily after pulling the digits out of her mouth.

"Damn it…Honoka-chan, you idiot!" Kotori hugged herself as she stood back up on slightly-wobbly legs.

In her defense, Kotori couldn't have known that Honoka would simply look _that_ sexy wearing the crimson, pink and black maid outfit Kotori herself designed for the Leader and Center of Muse, all for their highly-requested and much-anticipated Saint Valentine's Day concert.

How was Kotori supposed to predict that her core would practically get set ablaze and her libido sky-rocket the second she saw Honoka step out of her changing room booth wearing her maid outfit? Much less predict Honoka launching herself at Kotori to embrace and nuzzle her with that beautiful, dazzling smile of hers and sing her best friend's designer praises to all that would listen?

In any case, Kotori sighed again and wiped away her tears and took deep breaths to calm down her racing heart. After she felt she was ready to step out and apologize to her friends for disappearing into the changing rooms right after their concert was over and the crowd was still cheering and clapping, Kotori opened the door of the changing booth…and she gasped in utter shock when a ginger, black and white blur crashed into her.

"Kotori-chan, I'm so sorry! Oh my God, I'm SO sorry!" Kousaka Honoka cried into her best friend's soft, apron-covered bosom as she tackled Kotori, bringing them both down to their knees on the floor. Honoka wrapped her arms around her beloved friend to hug her tight, to hug her like her life depended on it.

Kotori was utterly dumbstruck, mortified, embarrassed, guilty, ashamed…yet all that melted away, all the sorrow and anguish were washed away by her beloved friend's embrace. Kotori knew she could never stay mad at Honoka for long, anyhow. She smiled tenderly and hugged back, her arms circling Honoka's slim waist and pulling them flush against one another. Kotori even giggled softly when she felt her friend nuzzle her further and even mewl adorably when she moved one hand to gently stroke Honoka's silky ginger locks.

"It's Ok, Honoka-chan. It's Ok…you know I have trouble being honest with you and myself. I was just afraid. As simple as that…I, I feared…" Kotori's golden eyes shot wide open when Honoka silenced her apology via a hot, deep, passionate kiss on the lips.

Gold stared into baby-blue as the two Muses kissed and their eyes remained half-open through the passionate caress. Eventually, Honoka closed her eyes first as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss and she embraced Kotori so tight, it seemed she wanted to literally become one with her oldest, sweetest, most beautiful best friend.

A thin string of saliva joined kept their glistening, bruised lips connected after the kiss was broken for the urgent need for oxygen.

"Kotori-chan, _I love you!_ Please, Kotori-chan…please. _Never_ keep another secret from me again. Please!" Honoka rested her forehead against her beloved's as she confessed and then, pleaded. Kotori nodded frantically and she even hiccupped as she replied, her high-pitched voice thick with emotion; adoration, relief and utter joy.

"Y-Yes! Honoka-chan, I love you so much it hurts! I promise!" The Little Bird cried and kissed Honoka, this time an urgent caress that burned with passion and need. The ash-brunette panted as she whispered in Honoka's ear…

"Honoka-chan...please… _take me home!"_

The ginger had to choke back a moan at the sheer _heat_ in Kotori's voice. She nodded quickly and helped pull Kotori back up on her feet. Honoka's eyes glimmered with her trademark, contagious resolve.

"Kotori-chan, I love you. Let's go home!"

And despite the heat threatening to consume them, Kotori saw the light that she knew only Honoka gave. She nodded with the biggest smile she had ever smiled.

"Unh! I love you, Honoka-chan!"

And thus, Honoka and Kotori took off, running to the girl's home that was nearest to the concert venue, leaving their Muse comrades behind, every girl sharing a knowing smile as the two maid-dressed young women in love ran home to revel in the first night of their blossoming romance.

 _FIN_

 _ **For YuriChan220. Kept you waiting, huh? :3 Happy Birthday~!**_


End file.
